


I Know Thee, Stranger/似是故人来

by Miss_Octopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angels, Archangels, M/M, Wingfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Octopus/pseuds/Miss_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“看来我最好还是搬去跟你一起住。至少他妈的知道你是不是还能不少指头、不缺零部件的向人敬酒。”</p><p>大天使AU，Wing！Fic。Sherlock是Michael（米迦勒），火与战争之大天使。Mycroft是Uriel（乌利尔），忏悔之大天使。“Gabriel（加百列）”Lestrade是信使大天使。John是Raphael（拉斐尔），治愈与保护之大天使。</p><p>现在是2010年。Sherlock很无聊。Mycroft被激怒了。Gabriel（加百列）已经累了。Raphael（拉斐尔）失踪了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Thee, Stranger/似是故人来

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Know Thee, Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291621) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 
  * A translation of [I Know Thee, Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291621) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> 作者的说明：初梗来自meme。如果先阅读这个会让你更好掌握文章要点。
> 
> 哎呀！这太有趣了。和我最近写的东西完全不同，借用了一点《Good Omens》（《好兆头》），但是我非常希望你能喜欢它。尽管使用了大天使的设定，但实际上跟宗教一毛钱关系都没有。所以，如果这不是你想象的东西，但是你喜欢Wing！Fic的话，也没问题。题目来自《Paradise Lost》（《失乐园》）第二卷：“I know thee，stranger，who thou art”（客人啊，我知道你是谁）
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的说明：本人所有的宗教知识都来自于SPN，所以，如有bug，纯属正常。
> 
> 另外，作者对大天使的说明跟我google到的完全不一样，搞不懂哎，大家自行脑内纠错吧。
> 
> 另另外，为方便阅读，人名一律用英文，如Sherlock，John，Mycroft，Lestrade；天使名一律用中文，如米迦勒（Michael），拉斐尔（Raphael），加百列（Gabriel），乌利尔（Uriel）。

米迦勒给自己起名叫Sherlock已经有段日子了。他住在伦敦的一间公寓里，千万年以来他一直注视着这个世界和其上的人们，如今已经彻底厌倦。

***

加百列还是加百列，不过他让别人叫他Greg或者George或者Gary以避免被嘲笑。他倒是没有无聊，只是累了：疲惫而衰老，但即使到了现在，人类想让他向上帝传达的一些蠢事还是会令他吃惊。

***

乌利尔只要降临地球就自称Mycroft，他来地球的次数可比他想要的多太多了。数千年的岁月让他变得尖刻、讥讽又盛气凌人——至少比他最初的时候要尖刻、讥讽、盛气凌人得多。他尽力操控、命令Sherlock去做他的本职工作，但是不怎么成功。

***

拉斐尔已经失踪很久。

***

这是九月一个星期二的上午10点。Mycroft出现在Sherlock位于伦敦北部的公寓门前。他敲了一下门，然后第二下，然后第三下，然后等着。Sherlock没来应门，或者像以往有几次那样把钥匙扔下来。Mycroft叹了口气，又多等一会儿，直到他开始烦躁，于是转了下脚跟，重新出现在Sherlock的房间里，用一种他上千年来都在不断完善的方式扫视着Sherlock沉睡的身躯。

“起来。”他对着露出廉价羽绒被、鸟窝一样的黑色卷毛命令道。

“不要！”Sherlock扯着被子把自己裹得更紧。

Mycroft怒目而视，用伞尖隔着羽绒被猛戳Sherlock的屁股蛋。“起来！”他又喊了一遍。Sherlock一边扭着躲开，一边抱怨嘟囔着，疼死了，混蛋，今后最好小心点你的甜点，你个大屁股。Mycroft翻了个白眼，靠在雨伞上，等着，直到Sherlock转了过来，在晨光中眨着眼睛，他翅膀是深邃的洋红色，在床垫上铺开伸展着。

“干吗？”Sherlock呼噜着，眉毛皱成一团，强迫自己把眼睛睁开两条缝儿。

“我真的认为你应该对中东地区做点什么了。”Mycroft说。

Sherlock一阵牢骚，拉长了脸。“中东或者管他什么的操蛋地区永远都该被做点什么。”他说，“无聊死了。”

“这是你的工作。”Mycroft不满的叹了口气，冲着Sherlock挑起眉毛。

“对，而且很无聊。”Sherlock回答，掀开被子跳了起来。“除此之外，”他边说边撞开Mycroft走过去，对着镜子弯下腰，眯着眼睛，翻开上眼皮检查了一下眼角膜。“我需要助手。只有上帝知道拉斐尔死哪儿去了。”

***

在不长的历史内，人类就不再被天使的神迹所打动——惊世的言谈、燃烧的圣剑、巨大的翅膀，诸如此类。天使们不得不另觅他径来施加自己的影响力——一份他们能游刃有余的差事。Mycroft把自己变成了复杂的大不列颠政治机器中一位不可或缺的小人物，从白厅深处的长廊向全英国和整个世界发号施令，就如同他在地狱之门的宝座上发号施令一样自然而舒适。Greg或者George或者Gary或者加百列或者随便哪个他自称的姓名，一直固定在警界工作，尽全力多多接触普通人类。他的雄心当然令人称赞，但实际上，他的工作仅仅意味着每星期有六天花在处理南部伦敦人性道德败坏的琐事上，而几乎没时间来回应其他人类的哭喊诉求。Sherlcok，处于自身习惯，避开了在某些机构中增加影响力的想法，专注于成为操控大师，从那些他人都认为毫无意义的小细节中挖掘信息。他的力量基础巨大、惊人、可以跨越一切阻碍。然而，这些日子以来，这股力量只被拿来供他自娱自乐了，通常是在他幻想饱餐一顿中国美食或者需要投递东西的时候。

Mycroft似乎认为拉斐尔可能会在本世纪的某个时间成为医生，尽管他们中没人可以确定。

***

“至少这个还挺有趣的吧？”Sherlock 突然在加百列身边显形的时候问道。

“你告诉我。”加百列冲着折叠在楼梯底部的尸体挥了下手。

Sherlock冲下楼梯，猛地俯身观察尸体——混血女性，20到30岁之间——找寻那些其他人总是遗漏的小细节。他眯着眼睛深吸一口气，挑起她的头发、双手、头颅。加百列走下楼梯，坐在靠近底层的台阶上，用手托着下巴。

“你至少应该试一下，米迦勒。”他非常轻声的说道。

Sherlock的眼睛尖厉的盯着加百列疲倦的脸庞。“试着帮助这个人类？”他嘲弄着，“浪费我的时间。”他丢下死去女人的手，就让它砰地一声撞在铺着地毯的地板上。“看起来像是情杀，基本可以确定有一个保持了1到3年关系的情人，不会比这个数字再长，明显是由一场争吵演变成凶杀的，对方很快会再潜伏回来——”

“你为什么连试一下都不愿意？”加百列打断了他。“我不停的被折磨就是因为你什么都不做。对你来说没问题，又没有差不多70亿人不停的问你，为什么他们的兄弟要去打仗、为什么她们的丈夫会离开、为什么他们的村庄没有水、为什么他们的孩子会被袭击。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，站起身脱下手套。“对，没错，又老又可怜的加百列，永远是坏消息的送信人，永远是挨骂的信使。”他冲着地板上死去的女人点点头。“下次干好点。这种根本都不值得我离开公寓。”

“我们就不能去中东看一眼吗？”Greg恳求道。

Sherlock扯了下嘴角。“再见了，加百列。”他说着，抬起脚跟，转动身体，消失不见了。

***

Sherlcok极少关心低阶生命，但是Mike Stanford例外。他是少数Sherlcok可以忍受的二级天使之一。即使这样，他也仅仅是因为Mike可以让他使用实验室才勉强忍受。不管怎样，这是一个双赢的局面：Mike四处宣扬他是米迦勒的朋友——没错，那个米迦勒，唯一的米迦勒，而Sherlock可以尽情使用一个装备齐全的实验室。

那天早上，Sherlock在蒙塔古街公寓的房东下了最后通牒让他滚蛋。压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草是塞满了冰箱冰格的12只死老鼠，浴室地毡上遗留的化学灼烧痕迹，以及自从Sherlock入住后就萦绕不去、若隐若现的腐烂气味。当然，Sherlock可以在你能说完“大天使”这个词之前就改变房东的思想， 但是答应找一个新的住所意味着至少可以清静一周。

Sherlock一边盯着显微镜一边告之Mike此事，Mike立刻热心的问道，“你打算去哪儿？想找个室友吗？”

嗤笑一声，Sherlock抬起了头。“谁会想要和我做室友？”他从自己早上9点开始就粘在上面的凳子上跳起身，穿上外套。“我午饭的时候回来。如果这些细菌有不寻常的变化告诉我，可以吧，Mike？”

“好，当然。”Mike喜气洋洋的回答。

Sherlock微微一笑作为回应，然后一个转身，当他消失不见的时候，几张纸片飞舞着飘落到地板上。

***

那天下午，Mike偶然遇到了John Watson。

也就是说，那天下午Mike偶然遇到了拉斐尔。

John知道Mike是谁，但Mike不知道John是谁，从来就没弄明白过，从他们一起在巴茨读书的时候开始就没搞清楚。当Mike把自己的老朋友——John Watson，介绍给Sherlock认识的时候绝对没意识到自己在干啥。他设想自己正在行使来到地球上的使命：给两个迷失的灵魂配对，希望他们能够在一路同行的过程中再次找回自我并找到彼此。他对于其中一个是大天使而另一个（他认为）是人类毫不介意。他认为他们会相处的很好，而且，他是对的。（忍不住了！真•丘比特！从不出错!）

Sherlock想借用Mike的手机。Mike撒了个谎说手机在外套里，一个巧妙的计划让John借出手机，跟Sherlock搭话。

“这儿，用我的。”

Mike狡黠一笑。

John的目光与Sherlock相会，他们的指尖相互扫过，然后两个人都明白了。

一阵长时间的沉默横亘其中，两个人都瞪大双眼、摒住呼吸，决定下一步该怎么做。

John冲向门口，指关节因为紧握拐杖而发白。

Sherlock紧随其后，跳上一张实验台又猛冲下去，焰色的翅膀撕开衬衣和西装夹克伸展出来，他正落在门口，堵住John的去路。

“让开，米迦勒，”John低声嘟囔着，眼神低垂，目光飘移。

Sherlock把翅膀张的更宽更高，彻底堵死了门口。

“哦，别这么干。”John咆哮着，手中的灰色金属拐杖变成了长长的有大蛇盘绕其上的木头节杖。巨大的蓝色羽翼冲破了套头衫和外套，决斗的姿态。

Mike的下巴掉到了胸口。

“你到底——完全字面意义上的——去哪儿了？”（注：on earth双关）Sherlock嘶嘶出声，对打斗毫无兴趣，倾身向前，盯着John的脸庞，对他耳语，抬起他的下巴凝视他的双眼。

John转身想要挣脱，但Sherlock抓的更紧了。

“别逼我在这儿联络乌利尔。”他悄声细语道。

John叹了口气。点了一下头。后退进入房间。“我会留下。”

Sherlock收起翅膀，用意念修补撕裂的衣服。

“你为毛消失了这么久？”

“说来……话长。”John的翅膀也呼扇着收了回去，节杖再次变成拐杖。

Sherlock坏笑一下。“我们有的是时间。”

*****

简单来讲，天使——尤其像Sherlock、John、Mycroft和加百列这种高阶天使——有点像时间领主。他们能去到人间、天堂或两者之间的任何地方，他们的移动方法比一个故障百出的警亭要复杂无限倍，而且当然绝对不会涉及到像电视上演的Doctor那样乱七八糟（邋遢）的人类，但是他们超然万事万物的观点以及再生能力倒是不差上下。

虽然天使们有能力凭意志改变外表，但是他们更倾向于为了舒适而保持一个相貌，甚至比现实允许的更久。他们的个性并不会随外表的改变而改变，但是岁月和经历会极大的改变他们思考、谈话和行动的方式。

因此，正是基于这个原因，尽管他们在漫长的6000年中只分离了短短的65年，米迦勒和拉斐尔，Sherlock和John，对彼此来说变成了实际意义上的陌生人。

******

Angelo没有意识到他的餐厅在扎根于伦敦的天堂生物里非常流行。很可能是由于餐厅名字的缘故。当他们走进Angelo's的时候，Sherlock认出了吧台边的大天使梅塔特隆，他看到Sherlock后举起酒杯向他致意。就座15分钟后，犹菲勒闲晃进了餐馆，Sherlock依然埋头藏在餐牌后面。自从20年代在柏林的狂野一夜之后他们俩之间还是有点尴尬。

John点了餐。Sherlock没有。

“跟我最后一次见你比，你变化挺大的。”John边说边把意面铲进嘴里。Sherlock面对他坐在窗边的位置，十指交叉，看着John吃饭。

“对，哦，你最后一次见我是1945年。”Sherlock讥讽的看了John一眼，又转回头注视窗外。

“1945年 ，”John低声说，“我没意识到已经过了那么久。”他喝了一小口酒。“你还是伪装成科学家吗？”

“我没有伪装，还有，不，我现在是咨询侦探。”

餐馆里沸沸扬扬的嘈杂声填满了他俩之间的沉默,5分钟就这么过去了。Sherlock时而望向窗外的街道,时而看着John。John吃完了意面，心满意足的呼出一口气，向后靠在椅背上。

“我很惊讶你之前都没找到我，你知道的。”Sherlock耸耸肩，目光很快移向窗外。“你不想被找到。”

“有几年我过得挺糟的，”John安静地说，摆弄着酒杯的高脚。“好像只要我救活一个，一扭头就发现又死了十个。”

“我记得那会儿我也忙得不可开交。”

“是。”John笑了几声。“是，我觉得咱们都差不多。”

Sherlock转头正对着John，将全部注意力都集中在这个低调的、穿着套头衫的小个子男人身上。“所以你……怎样？事情变得有点糟，于是你一飞升天就这么离开了65年？”

“不是那样的，你知道不是那样的。”John皱起眉头。

“不，事实上，我不知道。”Sherlock怒视着John，眨了眨眼睛。“我不知道，拉斐尔，因为自从你说了关于日本的什么事然后转转脚跟一走了之之后，这是我第一次见到你。”

John用鼻子重重喷出一口气。“死了那么多人，米迦勒。死了那么多人，而且没有一个应该得到这种下场，全是因为我没做好工作。”

“对，自从1914年我得到‘月度最佳员工’后就忘了这码事。”Sherlock立刻呛声。“你又不是唯一一个失败的。”（注：此处指第一次世界大战造成的后果是米迦勒的失误）

“但我是唯一一个逃跑的，对吗？” 

“从肉身的角度说，是的。”

“什么意思？”John又抿了一小口酒。

“我不再关心人世了。”

“看出来了。”John把酒杯放回桌面。“你觉得这样更好过，是吗？”

Sherlock眯起眼睛，开口说话的时候指尖扫过嘴唇。“好过得多。看看他们。”他环视餐馆，怒视着这些人类进行交易、吃饭、跟朋友和爱人漫无目的地聊天。“他们全都如此空虚。”

John看着这些人聊天，看着他们微笑、大笑。他歪了歪头，看向内里。看到一个人的胃部长了恶性肿瘤，一个扭伤的踝关节，一颗功能不全的心脏。一个人有哮喘，一个人半盲，一个人饱受关节炎折磨。他渴望治愈所有人。

“我从未停止关心。”他一边轻声说话一边用意念将恶性肿瘤移出那个女人的胃部，抓住它，用蓝光包围，然后粉碎在自己拳头里。“我逃跑是因为用尽全力也无法挽回。你是在告诉我你就是简单的停止努力了吗？”

Sherlock瞪着窗外。

“我觉得你应该比这更好，米迦勒。”John的声音很平静。

“我觉得你应该比这更好，”Sherlock回击道，还是没看John。“你为啥还没溜掉？”

沉默漫延开来。“我逃的够久了。”

服务生过来收走了John的盘子。John喝光酒和Sherlock一起看着窗外。汽车、出租车、巴士呼啸而过，人类包裹着外套和围巾匆匆下班返家。

“你现在住哪儿？”Sherlock突然问。

“芬奇利。”John回答。“怎么了？”（注：Finchley伦敦北部一个区）

“我今晚要去帕丁顿看一套公寓。房东欠我人情，而且那儿是个很舒适的小地方。要不要跟我一起去？”（注：Paddington伦敦西部的一个区）

John皱起眉头。“你是让我搬去跟你一起住？”

Sherlock耸耸肩。John温柔的大笑起来。

“好啊，那么，”他说。“我会去看看。”

***

在历史洪流中，六十五年根本不算什么。

但是也够久了。

久到很多事都已改变。

***

有案子了。

加百列疲惫的踏上221b的阶梯，他的言语听起来就是一声长叹。

“你来么？”

John又往扶手椅里缩了缩，他认出了加百列，不管外貌如何改变，那双深邃的棕色眼睛从未改变。眼下他还没引起注意，这让他不由得松了口气。

差不多一小时后，他们站在了发现死去女人的房子的大门前，加百列上下打量着John。

“您哪位？”他问。

John尽量避免眼神接触，几乎就要做到了，但是，最终，他深蓝的眼睛还是遇到了加百列棕色的眼睛。一个停顿，加百列点点头，认出了他。

“呃……John，John Watson医生。”John为了周围的人类着想不得不含含糊糊的说道。“嗨。”

“里面请。”加百列偏了偏头对他说。

“太好了。”John非常感激他们不用重复跟米迦勒相遇的场景，或者说跟Sherlock。

加百列再次点头，慢慢地。 完全控制不住自己的微笑。

***

Sherlock对这个死去女人的案子灵光突现，一等到他匆匆离开，乌利尔立刻就把John拽进了车里。

John认出了乌利尔的圣剑，圣剑的化身坐在汽车后座上，一边透过睫毛盯着John一边在手机上打字。他差一点准备跟她调情，突然想起来她是把该死的剑，不管手段多么高杆都是对牛弹琴。（拉斐尔你去天堂躲了65年还没忘记高杆的调情手段啊……）

乌利尔站在一所废弃的仓库里面，靠在一把雨伞上，看起来就像是他每次在地球上表现的那样格格不入。

“浪子回头啊，拉斐尔？”乌利尔说着挑起了一边的细眉。

“John。”John停在乌利尔面前，抓着拐杖的手握紧了一点。

“多么友善又平凡啊。”乌利尔根本没费心隐藏自己的冷笑。“准备永久居留还是一有机会就溜之大吉？”

“会住一段时间。不知道是不是永久居留。”

乌利尔毫无笑意的大笑起来。“明白了。”他向上荡起雨伞，一道电弧击穿空气，伞尖指向John的左肩。“你这边的翅膀什么时候受得伤？”

“我可能说得不对，但是我觉得跟你没关系。”John绷紧了脸庞。

乌利尔再次大笑。“眼下，请称呼我为Mycroft。”他转身从John身边走开，扭过头跟John说话的时候雨伞还在来回晃荡。“你想去哪儿我的车会载你过去。”

***

那天夜晚结束的时候，John射杀了一个人。

Sherlock和加百列做手脚隐瞒过去，即使是大天使也不是完全不受人世法律约束的。

当他和John大步离开犯罪现场的时候，乌利尔和加百列还在注视着他们的背影。Sherlock悄悄地说，“你杀了一个人。” 

“对。”John挑起一边眉毛回应。“有问题？”

“你生来是要救治他们的，不是杀了他们。”Sherlock扭头看着John的时候眼睛熠熠生辉。

“反正他的生命也超出允许时间了。”

“你是从他有脑癌这个层面来讲？”Sherlock突然停下来大声问。

“我是从他出卖自己灵魂这个层面来讲。”John也停下脚步，转回身面向Sherlock。“他不再是我们这边的了。要是我没记错，我这么做可是帮了你的忙。你是真的要吃那颗药丸吗？该死的蠢货。”

Sherlock眨眨眼睛。“你以前从没杀过人。在这之前。”

John耸耸肩。“他不算数。而且，你身陷危险。”

“哦，我才没有！”Sherlock接着开始走路，双手猛地戳进口袋。

“他出卖了自己的灵魂，你根本不知道那些药丸里有什么。十有八九是从下面来的某位提供给那个出租车司机这些……死亡胶囊；这些胶囊几乎可以肯定不是人类制造的。”

Sherlock又眨了眨眼，皱起眉头一脸不开心。

“看来我最好还是搬去跟你一起住。至少他妈的知道你是不是还能不少指头、不缺零部件的向人敬酒。”

***

现在，路西法自称Jim Moriarty。他悄悄潜进Sherlock、John和Mike经常打交道的医院工作，伺机等待。

***

两个月过去了。John和Sherlock搬到了一起，他们一起解决罪案、吃外卖、看电视。John找了份工作而且干得相当不错，虽然当门诊室外有比治疗感冒刺激的多的事情可做时，随时待命和值全班会让他有点糟心。

Sherlock依然，表面上看来，毫不关心。

***

“阿富汗？”当Sherlock在敞开大门的浴室里看到John时问道。John没穿上衣，站在水槽前刷牙，翅膀完全展开。

“嗯？”John从镜子里望向Sherlock的眼睛，牙膏沫像山羊胡一样围着他的嘴巴。

“你的翅膀。”Sherlock冲着贯穿翅膀的弹孔点了下头。“阿富汗？”

“哦。”John把泡沫吐进水槽，又漱了漱口。“对。”

“你自己不能治愈吗？”

“我试过了。”John简短的回答，开始把翅膀收回去。Sherlock抢先一步伸出手，阻止了这个动作。他的手紧紧抓住John的羽毛。

“你不能飞了，是不是？”Sherlock小声低语。

John抿紧了嘴唇，摇摇头。

“多久了？”

“6年。”John的声音很平静。

Sherlock皱着眉，俯下身子，嘴巴贴上了John翅膀上的圆形孔洞。

“你干嘛？”John一边追问一边扭动身体想要看清楚。“Sherlock——”

“安静。”Sherlock埋在John的翅膀里，皱着眉头从下往上瞪他。“我好一阵没做过这个啦。”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气，然后冲着伤口缓缓呼出，他的嘴唇轻轻掠过John的羽毛。这种感知让John忍不住发抖，当Sherlock的嘴巴继续在他的翅膀上移动的时候，John紧紧抓住了水槽边沿。炙热的气息分开了John的羽毛，从内而外的温暖了他。“什么……你在干……Sherlock，你在干……”

“瞧。”Sherlock站起身，沾沾自喜的裂开嘴笑着。John猛地展开翅膀，转过身背对镜子查看。当他发现子弹孔不复存在的时候一下子张大了嘴巴，取而代之的是一大片强壮的蓝色羽毛。

“我修好了。”

“你怎么做到的？你不是医治者，你——”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“我还有天使之息呢，John。”

“对。”John微笑着摇摇头，依然盯着自己的翅膀。“上帝啊，对，你当然有。”

***

有五粒种子以及更多的人类受到了伤害。睡眠不足、时间紧迫，而Sherlock尽最大努力不投入关怀之情，因为那毫无裨益，哪怕是一丁点的作用也没有。

但是John在乎。John在乎并且无时无刻不提醒Sherlock去关注——“这些是真实的！人类生命！Sherlock！”——这种感知力如此振聋发聩以至于难以言表。

Sherlock想要像John那些年做得那样转身逃跑。但他没有。他坚守着。用尽全力。解决案件。  
这仅仅事关是否足够好。

迄今为止。（注：这一部分在对应103）

***

Sherlock的翅膀在221的砖墙上投下一道长长的阴影，一直延伸到屋顶。他和John肩并肩坐在墙头，腿向下冲着街道悠来荡去。偶尔会有出租车疾驰而过。一对情侣手挽手从街道的另一边走过，小伙子扭着头好让嘴唇擦过姑娘的额头。她抬头冲着他微笑，当John注视着这一切的时候也禁不住微笑。（注：联系下文， Sherlock和John是坐在221屋顶的女儿墙上。顺便，女儿墙就是建筑顶部边缘那一圈起到栏杆作用的墙。）

现在是圣诞前夜。

Sherlock咬着一根烟，用意念变出一只打火机，拿在手里打火，一下、两下，打火石擦出了热情的火苗。他一边吸一边举着这一小簇火焰点烟，直到把香烟点着，然后深深的抽了一口。（跪了，这段其实非常美，翻不出百分之一，啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~我真是没用~~~~~）  
John抬头望着他们头顶上的星星，大部分都被烟尘雾霾和各种污染遮蔽了。只有少数几颗还在努力放出闪闪微光，话说回来：最亮的，才是最好的。

“你很心痛，是不是？”John静静地说，呼扇着翅膀，感受着夜晚凛冽的空气从羽隙间呼啸而过。

“不。”Sherlock皱着眉，弹了弹香烟把烟灰抖落。“不。”

“是的，你很心痛。”John的一只脚弹出了巨大建筑群的边缘，直直踢向他们面前的空气。“你很心痛因为他们是人类，而且脆弱，而且他们不能理解。你很心痛因为他们总是轻易就被诱惑犯错，对自己的同类犯下可怕、糟糕的——”

“不。我告诉你了，我不在乎，我不在乎任何——”

“我能看到。”John舔了舔嘴唇，转身面向Sherlock，一只手停留在Sherlock的胸口上方，在那里Sherlock古老的、由上帝亲手锻造的心脏正在跳动。“我能看到你很痛，就在这儿。”  
Sherlock暴躁的叹了口气，怒目而视，狠狠地抽了口烟。

“我没办法移走你的疼痛。”John的声音听起来仿佛很悲伤。

“我知道。”Sherlock吐了口口水，眯起眼睛。“我只是……我只是想让他们明白，人与人之间根本毫无差别。有那么难以领会吗？”他边说边激烈的挥舞着举着香烟的那只手，最后抓狂的抓住头发。“他们能理解原子物理、天体物理、音乐、语言学、计算机，任何我们丢给他们的东西他们都能理解。看在上帝的份上，他们还自己构建理论解释了恐龙，那玩意儿不过就是我们某天下午喝多了搞出来的玩笑。他们怎么就不能明白一旦把外在的一切都剥离之后——他们的金钱、他们的学历、他们的理念——他们不过就是一堆血肉和骨架，都他妈的一样！” Sherlock暴躁的吐出一口气，用远大过需要的力气把烟头抛向地面。“我就是对这些都累了。”

天空下起小雨。

无言无语，John靠得更近了点，用翅膀填满了他们之间的距离，羽毛在他们头顶舒展开，为他们两个挡住了绵绵细雨。

“我喜欢你的改变。”John喃喃低语。“你以前总是有点让人无法忍受。”

Sherlock短促的笑了一声，移开目光。“我确实还在乎。”他的声音非常平和。

John始终盯着Sherlock的脸。“我知道你还在乎。”他说。“看着我。”

Sherlock转回头。雨珠从John的主翼羽上滴落到Sherlock的手背上，但是两个天使都毫不在意，只是看着彼此。

“你跟以前真的很不同。”Sherlock低语着，向前靠近了John。

他们的嘴唇几乎要碰到了。

“你也是。”John也轻声回应，舔了下嘴唇。他闭上眼静默良久，等到再睁开眼，Sherlock的嘴唇已经贴了上来，微微分开，温暖、柔软、充满爱意。他顿了一下，但是很快回吻回去，一只手滑上Sherlock的脖子捧住他的下巴，两个天使都迷失在了亲吻的轻柔压力中。John的舌头推进了Sherlock的嘴巴，拇指扫过他一边的眼皮。Sherlock内在传出的战栗直达他的翅膀尖端，John把他扯得更近了，更近了。

几个街区之外，有辆汽车的报警器叫了起来。巴士在主路上轰隆作响，车水马龙缓慢前行。

Sherlock的手臂在John的双肩上收拢，亲吻得更加用力、更加深入，他们呼吸开始变得急促。John的手指环上Sherlock的手腕，Sherlock的翅膀包裹住了他们两个，把他们封闭在他俩的秘密小世界里面。彼此羽翼的每一次交错抚掠都如过电一般。

最后他们俩为了呼吸不得不分开，一起咧着嘴咯咯大笑。

“来吧，天使。”John笑得更开心了，他的眼睛闪亮。他用脚蹬了一下建筑边缘让他们一起坠落，然后在伦敦上空翻着跟斗盘旋翱翔，不停大笑、大笑、大笑，John把翅膀伸展的更宽，抓住Sherlock的手腕。“你想从哪里开始？”

 

THE END


End file.
